While a business user interacts between multiple parties (e.g., receiving an incoming calls from customers), the business user would like to view the interactive history between the user and the customer, in order to be prepared at all times during the communication process. However, in the real world, the user can only check on a Web site by clicking several buttons across different Web pages. In addition, the completed customer related links can not be found.
Business context of a phone communication is closely related to specific topics discussed between both partners (e.g., sender and recipient). A topic is normally initiated by one of the partners and may change to another topic as necessary. According to market analysis, the topics among fixed communication partners are relatively stable. However, such related information is normally not available in a conventional communications system which can only let user search the customer related information manually and in a fragment.
In addition, when users receive an incoming call from a customer, the users would like the system to generate action links that would directly trigger actions to the customers instead of accessing a portal, and opening OIF (E.g., several web pages which may be at different applications) and having to input related customer data. Such a system would increase user productivity. However, in a conventional system, a user can only check in a portal by taking several steps, which would deem very low productivity.